This invention relates to an apparatus for separating, conveying and grouping flat items, particularly confectionery products such as biscuits, cookies or the like. The apparatus has a separating unit to which the items are advanced through a supply chute in a face-to-face arranged series of indeterminate length. The apparatus has a first conveyor which advances items to a grouping unit and a second conveyor which advances groups of items to a packing machine in a direction transverse to the item-advancing direction of the first conveyor.
In the packaging industry often machines are used to separate flat items from one another, particularly cookies or other food products which are fed to such a machine from a supply chute in which the items are in a face-to-face orientation and form an item series of indeterminate length. The machine separates such articles, groups them and advances the groups for further processing, such as wrapping in a packing machine.